


First Sleep-Over

by Lelila15



Series: A Collection of Firsts [7]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Academy days, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelila15/pseuds/Lelila15
Summary: On a cold winter’s night, the snow is falling heavily outside, and it’s a long walk back to his dorm room.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Series: A Collection of Firsts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571860
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	First Sleep-Over

“Ginoza,” Kougami Shinya gasps in a satiated tone as he tries to catch his breath, “that was amazing.” 

Ginoza Nobuchika chuckles softly, running a hand through his sweat-dampened hair. “You don’t have to say that after every time we have sex, Kou.”

“I can’t help it,” Kou says, breath still recovering. He raises himself onto his right elbow and leans over so he can look into Gino’s eyes. “Where did you learn to do that thing with your tongue? I know that wasn’t something I taught you.”

Gino raises himself onto his left elbow. “Did you like that?” He asks jokingly with a tilt of his head. “I’ll have to let Mizuno know.” A teasing smile graces his lips while he says this. 

Kou snorts lightly. “You’re making fun of me.”

”And you’re an idiot,” Gino answers fondly, “but I’m glad my internet search wasn’t a complete waste of time.” 

Kou snickers as he draws Gino against him for a playful kiss. He lays down on his back, pulling Gino against him. Gino goes willingly, placing his hand on Kou’s chest, directly over his heart. Kou threads his fingers into Gino’s hair, his palm resting lightly over his ear. They both sigh in satisfaction, their heartbeats returning to normal. 

Once they are fully recovered, a comfortable silence falls between them. Recently, these moments after sex, where they lay against each other, basking in the afterglow, have been getting longer and longer. When they first started having sex, Gino couldn’t kick Kou out of his bed fast enough. Now, he finds himself enjoying these quiet moments more and more. He hasn’t looked too closely as to why. 

Lying securely in his arms, warm and comfortable, Gino’s eyelids begin to droop. He is on the cusp of sleep when he feels Kougami take a deep breath, sounding as if he is forcibly pulling himself back from the edge of slumber. “Sorry,” he says groggily as he sits up. Gino reluctantly sits up himself as he gets out of bed. “I should get going before I pass out.” He leans down to give Gino a quick peck on the lips. “You sure know how to tire me out, Gino.” 

“Yeah,” Gino says absently. He watches as Kougami gathers his clothing up off the floor. 

Gino feels a chill envelope him as he watches Kou and has to look away. He turns his head towards his window, and notices the snow is falling heavily outside. There is at least two inches laying against the windowsill, and it shows no signs of slowing down. 

His eyes widen with a sudden idea. “You know, Kou,” he begins carefully as he gets out of bed, “it’s really coming down out there, and you have a long walk back to your dorm.” He busies himself by pulling open his dresser drawer, looking for a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. “You should probably stay here for the night, if you want.” 

He is answered by complete silence. Gino puts his clothes on, refusing to turn around. He doesn’t want to see Kou’s reaction to his words, fearing he may have crossed a line or, even worse, rejection. 

He feels a hand press against his shoulder. He turns to face Kougami, to see his eyes reflecting the light from a nearby streetlamp. He grips both of Gino’s biceps lightly. “Do you mean that, Gino?” 

Gino searches his eyes, his beautiful gray eyes, that appear blue from the snow’s reflection. “I do, Kou.”

“Then say it again,” Kougami says just above a whisper. He steps closer, and Gino feels the night’s chill disappear with Kou’s proximity. “Tell me again that you want me to stay.” 

The implication of what it means is not lost on either of them. Looping his arms around Kou's neck, Gino says assuredly, "I want you to stay, Kou." He surprises himself with how easily his words leave his lips. “Please, stay with me." 

Rather than answer him with words, Kou surges forward, pressing his mouth against Gino’s in an impassioned kiss. If they weren’t so exhausted, such a kiss would lead to other activities. However, right now, all either one of them wants to do is lay down beside one another.

Gino removes his shirt as they get back into bed. They lay on their right sides, and Kougami loops his arm around Gino’s middle. Both of them slide closer to one another, until Kou’s bare chest is pressed against Gino’s naked back. Gino places his left arm on top of Kou’s, interlacing their fingers as he folds their hands against his chest. Gino feels completely comfortable enveloped in Kou’s arms, the chill from just a minute ago already forgotten. 

As they settle against each other for the night, Kou presses a small kiss to the back of Gino’s head, directly behind his ear. His breath ghosts over the shell of it when he murmurs, “You know what this means, don’t you?”

 _I trust you._ The thought would have terrified Gino months ago. But now, in this moment, it just feels…right. 

Gino can feel a smile fighting its way onto Kou’s lips. He doesn’t open his eyes as he asks quietly, “What?” 

The smile wins its battle. “We get to have morning sex.” 

“On second thought, get out.” 

Kou laughs openly. Gino smiles at him in a playful manner and both swoop in for a kiss at the same time. 

When it ends, and both have settled in once more, Kou whispers, “Thank you, Ginoza. I’ll never do anything to betray your trust.” 

Gino squeezes his hand, sighing contentedly. “I know.” 


End file.
